


Desert Heat

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bisexual Derek Hale, Calaveras Family (Teen Wolf), Dirty Talk, F/M, French Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Making Out, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Spanish dirty talk, Top Derek Hale, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek knew the Calaveras were also traveling through mexican small towns after La Loba, gathering information, tracking her trail. But, when he entered in a rusty roadside bar, he never expected to find Araya Calavera sitting on the counter stool, surrounded by bad-tempered, leather-clad bikers while taking a hot shot of tequila.
Relationships: Araya/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Araya Calavera
Kudos: 11





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are staying home and safe.  
> Here I am with another insanity in form of a fanfic. Please read the tags before partake in and enjoy it!  
> This is unbetaed, so forgive me eventual mistakes in English and Spanish language.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Bargaining with the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389246)

Derek knew the Calaveras were also traveling through mexican small towns after _La Loba_ , gathering information, tracking her trail. But, when he entered in a rusty roadside bar, he never expected to find Araya Calavera sitting on the counter stool, surrounded by bad-tempered, leather-clad bikers while taking a hot shot of tequila.

He also knows that a hunter never wanders too much away from his fellows, so it just took him a quick glance around to spot Severo and the other Calaveras all gathered around a table, having drinks, talking loudly.

Unbothered by the hunter’s presence, he strutted inside and claimed a seat by Araya’s side.

“I didn’t know you were the type that attends to old dusty roadside bars,” she said in a soft, mild tone, knowing Derek would have no problem to hear it.

“There are many things you don’t know about me,” avoiding making eye contact with the huntress, Derek asked for a shot of whiskey. Araya sneered out a chuckle.

“Oh, I know many things about you, Derek Hale. More than I should do,”

She glanced at him for the first time since Derek sit beside her, being graced by his handsome profiled features, poorly outlined in a contrast of shadows by the bar’s dimly yellow lights. 

“I see you are on your own,”

“Told you. This is a wolf-man job,” Derek did his dose of whiskey and ordered another one, telling the bartender to leave the bottle.

Now facing the alpha, Araya could notice the minutely trimmed line of his dark stubble framing on his sharp cheekbones, the sturdiness of his neck and bobbing Adam’s apple as he chugs down his drink.

Suddenly, Araya’s body tingles when the sensorial memories of Derek’s stubble scrapping on her bare skin popped up in her thoughts.

Then, the sudden thud of his drink hitting the wood counter brought her back to reality.

“Wise move,” she turned down another shot of tequila.

The clinking glasses, loud fuss and patron’s commotion in the bar buzzed in Derek's sensitive super hearing. He glanced over to see Severo and the Calaveras in several levels of drunkenness, busting out in laughs and frolicking with each other, so entertained they doesn't seem to have noticed his presence yet.

He turned his attention back to Araya, who’s looking at him with intense brown eyes and an unreadable face. “Do you think she’s really there? At the temple?” 

"Full moon it's gonna arise in a couple of days. There is reports of strange activity around the region on every month that matches with the full moon calendar. Locals have said to find weird trails with marks that shift between animal and human footprints."

"Kate is a recently turned were-creature,” Derek interrupted. “She hasn't mastered control over her abilities yet. It take years to fully accomplish that."

"And your point is?" Araya snorted, seeming irritated for his interruption.

"She can't cover her scent. And hunters can’t track down her scent. But I do." Derek flashed a smug smile, lifting up his glass in a cheering way.

"What are you implying here? You going to find her first than me and my men?" Araya leaned closer, teasing and acidity filling her words.

Derek didn't respond that, rather drinking another dose of his whiskey. 

Grinning wickedly, Araya’s expression shifted to amusement, as she looked Derek up and down. "The Calaveras don't let werewolves come along our hunting missions," 

Derek’s mouth tug in a smirk. "Yeah, I've been warned of that,"

That's the moment when a fight broke out in the bar: one drunk biker hurled a beer bottle on another patron, who thrown himself at him, stumbling and clashing over the nearest tables. A commotion formed and everyone’s attention turned to the scene.

“Do you wanna come over to my motel room so we can finish this conversation undisturbed?” Araya’s tone wasn’t fully provocative. But Derek could sense a hint of seductive malice behind the words, as her eyes sparkled in obvious anticipation.

"Being alone with an alpha werewolf isn’t a smart move to pull on, even for an experienced hunter like you," two can play that game, he thought, so Derek flashed his most charming smirk.

Araya's wolfish grin was more salacious than any Derek has ever pulled off. "I've been there before, Hale. And I guarantee you, there’s more than one way to deal with an alpha,"

Derek glanced down when Araya’s hand surreptitiously felt him up through the under seam of his jeans-clad thigh, close to his crotch. It's clearly visible she ain't drunk, but Derek didn't know for how long she's been turning shots in. Still, he didn't need werewolf senses to know that alcohol had loosen up Araya’s inhibitions.

"So?" she asked again.

Araya was up for a threat. It didn’t took Derek more than three seconds to make up his mind. 

“Sure.” smirking, he glanced up at her. “Where are you staying?”

“Old San Juan Motel.” 

“Lead the way,” Derek said, taking the whiskey bottle with him and leaving few dollar bills on the counter.

  
  


~X~

  
  


“ _Damelo duro,_ " rejoicing in the feeling of Derek's solid cock sliding in and out of her, Araya basked in the pressure against her vaginal muscles opening to accommodate his massive hot rod.

Sex with the Calavera’s matriarch has been more pleasing than Derek would like to admit. Older huntress was a tight fuck and could roughly take his big cock. But he could never had foresee they would get back on it again.

Assuming a standing up position, Derek was reclining on the room’s wall, effortlessly holding up Araya’s weight on his arms while pumped his hips to meet her buxom plump ass.

As soon they entered the room, there hadn’t much time for thinking; rushly got rid of their clothes and went on it. Both were naked, except for the pair of black socks Derek still had on, and the worn-out leather boots still on Araya’s feet.

Head leaned back and eyes closed, Araya swallowed thickly, rolling her hips and keeping a tight hold on Derek’s nape that granted her some leverage to match his thrusts.

Being a born werewolf granted Derek more control and expertise over his wilder instincts, even during critical, hardest situations. However, he was incapable to resist the urge in form of excruciating temptation that was the curve of Araya's sweaty bare beck. She moaned out, smirking down when the wet drag of Derek's tongue made contact on her skin.

Using his werewolf strength to maintain his pace, the sound of Derek's hips hitting Araya’s ass broke the quietness of the night. He did it again, again and again, all while rubbed his beard on every inch of her exposed skin that he could reach.

“ _Oh sí, sí cabrón_ ,”

Derek’s musculature tensed as he kept bouncing Araya on his hold, the vicious pussy’s grip bringing back a rush of memories. Gasping hotly on her neck, the rushing blood pulsing on her jugular against his tongue drove him crazy, and Derek had to kept his wolf in check resisting the urge to claim Araya with a bite. 

" _Besame lobito_ ," it was more of an order than a plea, given the eagerness with she cradled the back of Derek’s head and smashed their mouths together, tongues swirling in a desperate dance. Derek’s fingers dug in the flesh of her thighs, eliciting a throaty groan from her.

Araya rode Derek like a fucking bronco, bucking as fast and hard as she could while he never skipped a beat. She broke the kissing and held onto Derek’s nape, leaning her body back and letting the gravity pull her further down on his cock.

Sweat rolled down by the crevice of her arched spine, the new angle making Derek reach new different spots, what made them both grunt and breathless. Heat was churning on the bottom of Derek's guts, letting his wolf arise as his claws imminently teasing the surface of Araya's skin.

Feeling the light prickle, she quickly lifted her head with genuine concern, meeting his smug face and a pair of bright red eyes.

"If you dig these filthy claws in me, I'll discharge my revolver pistol right in your head,"

Derek could sense truth in her breathless words, and it astonished him she still sound threatening even inebriated by lust and impaled by his huge cock.

She was as tough in bed as in the hunting, he knew that, rejoicing in the rough handling.

But, right now, any threat was ineffective, if anything, just enticed more of Derek's primal urges. He grinned wickedly, thrusting up intentionally rough, gasping out with the burning dragging despite his precum and her natural lubrication.

The two of them had locked in a stare full of passionate, lust-charged energy, as Derek rocked Araya in his muscled arms. Sweat-drenched bodies, their excitement levels was off the charts. In the smelly moldy air of the room, Araya’s body bounced guided by Derek’s terrific alpha strength. 

Glancing to the side, Derek found himself entranced by his and Araya's reflections projected out on the smudged mirror in the adjacent wall like a German pornographic film. 

The alluring image of his bulging biceps as he held up Araya's weight, her large breasts flopping up and down, making a sound that accompanied his snapping hips, the beautiful contrast of his olive tanned skin and Araya's paler, liver spotted skin twinkling in the dimly lighted room.

“Oh my goodness, this is the real deal…” she moaned out, bucking her hips to match Derek’s aggressive rhythm.

The TV was on, playing some late night Mexican program in an futile attempt to drown out the sounds of their debauched intercourse. But Araya was so loud and the walls were so thin that Derek was sure whoever was in the next room could hear every gasp, groan, and even the wet squelch of the penetration. 

_“¡Cállate!”_ a yell came from behind the wall Derek was leaned on, accompanied by three successive hard knocks.

 _“¡Vete al diablo, hijo de puta!”_ Araya yelled back, beating on the wall aggressively, never missing her riding cadence. " _Estoy follando un hombre lobo aquí_ ,"

Chuckling out, Derek thought of Severo's reaction if he had a glimpse of his mother and well-known ruthless Calavera leader completely disheveled and moaning obscenities like a Spanish whore while bouncing madly on a werewolf alpha's cock.

He never imagined Araya would say such words aloud like this. Fucking a werewolf is probably the epitome of hypocrisy for any hunter to live it. They should hunt them down, not hop on them dicks. While the first time could be justified, under much stretch of it, by a mere act of bargain. But this time now, there was no side excuse to sustain an argument, not that Derek was caring about Calaveras’ code of honor.

It was just blowing off steam, vigorous sex and lush carnality.

“He’s going to end up calling the motel manager,” Derek’s words came out muffled as he licked a long stripe on her cleavage.

“And why do you care? You’re going to stop?” she spit out, harshly.

"No fucking way I'm stopping this right now," he confessed more for himself than answering to her.

At this point, Derek was nonchalantly dragging his tongue up her neck, reaching for her mouth and claiming it for a kiss. He was so excited. His cock throbbed, wrapped by her wet warmth and his balls prickling with churning need.

Araya gasped out on every bounce, as if Derek's 9 inched cock punched air out of her lungs with every stroke. It was obscenely pleasuring how Derek filled her that good, the amazing fulfilling sensation of a real man's cock that she had a long gone missing out.

His slamming hips didn't flinch and he never loose off his hold. Her skin prickled when Derek moved down, scratching his beard on her neck and exposed cleavage. His tongue flickered around, seeking for skin, sweat, a nipple, anything it could reach. Derek seemed dazed and Araya knew it wasn't alcohol. 

Werewolves can't get drunk. Very knowledgeable about the supernatural, she knew exactly what Derek's stubble-scrapping meant. He was scenting marking her, asserting his territory ownership over the Calavera's matriarch.

It was a primal act of dominance from Derek’s wolf externalizing on his behavior. In other circumstances, Araya would much likely shoot a bullet in Derek’s head, making very clear her repudiation for such animalistic act. But the thrill of having an alpha beast like Derek Hale, so keen to sexually lay a claim over her, touched her sexagenarian woman pride. 

Carding fingers on his wet hair, she grasped the black locks and pulled his face up. Derek's chiseled face was soaked, a breathtaking sight of macho beauty with his flushed cheeks, bruised lips shining with saliva and eyes foggy with desire.

“Yes, oh yes, like this…” Araya arched her back, leaning her body backwards as felt her groin tingling. She came with a loud moan, her mature body shivering as Derek kept pistoning in and out of her.

“Fuck it, yeah,” breathing heavily, the vicious grip of Araya’s pussy made Derek come, spurting his hot semen inside her.

They were both panting, the air inside the room damp and heavy despite the dryness of the desert. With closed eyes, Derek felt a firm tug in his hair pulling his head backwards. His eyelids fluttered opened and saw Araya’s sweaty face grinning wickedly at him.

“Tell me, for how long lasts the refractory period of an alpha?”

Derek’s response came in the form of a dirty smirk.

  
  


~X~

  
  


“ _Eres una bestia, Derek Hale... En más de una forma_ ,” Araya panted out, pating Derek’s muscled thigh as petting a well-trained dog.

Laying on the tattered mattress, arms resting above his head and his broad chest heaving as sweat rolled down the contouring of his plump muscles, Derek gathered back his breath while stared up at the big seepage moldy marks at the ceiling.

“ _Gracias, Calavera._ ” his answer was kind of automatic. Maybe addressing to her family name was some type of unconscious reaction to keep off the intimacy of her first name, like a warning from his consciousness to remind of whom he was fooling around with.

‘She’s a tight fuck, great in bed, and can take a dick. But she’s still a threat.’

It's not like Derek could forget, though.

Reaching out for the nightstand on his side of the bed, Araya leaned over his naked torso, her large breasts slightly touching his sweaty pectorals. Derek couldn’t hold a proud smile when spotted the bite marks and teeth that he left on the skin of her breasts.

She pulled out a cigar and lit it, laying back down, letting out a moan of satisfaction after the first drag. 

“There is nothing better than smoking after a good fuck,” she puffed out the smoke, glancing to Derek’s spent form on her side. Looking just as wrecked as she does, his wet black hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat covered his whole body, droplets twinkling the TV’s weak moving lights, and his slicky softening cock resting on his hip V line. However, above all of these marvelous sights, what caught Araya’s attention was the satisfied smile playing on Derek’s face.

“That’s a good look on you,” she said, patting his abs. Derek didn't know if she was referring to his nakedness or his worn out state. So he opted for ignore her comments.

“Damn, I’m thirsty”, he looked around the room as if searching for something. “Don’t you have a mini-fridge here? Damn, this motel sucks. We should have gone to mine,”

Reaching out one hand, Derek grabbed the whiskey bottle resting on the old nightstand, and took consecutive long chugs straight from its mouth.

Araya stopped amid a blowing off to stare in delight his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with each gulp, his sharp stubbled jawline that she was sure it could cut glass, the sturdy expansion of his thick neck craned upwards as droplets of sweat ran down, cooling off his olive tanned skin. There is no denying it; Derek is a gorgeous creature, perfectly crafted in muscles, flesh and astonishing beauty.

“What you going to do, if you manage to caught _La Loba_?” fearing that she may have been staring too long, Araya quickly broke off the silence with a question, blowing off smoke from her lips.

Holding the bottle, Derek glanced over. “I’m going to give her the very same treatment she gave to my family years ago. Her painful screams will be heard from miles distant. Maybe, I will rip her guts open with my claws and fangs before that. But I’m still thinking about it,”

Araya stared at him for a couple of seconds, looking completely unfazed by the casual naturality of Derek’s hideous confession. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything less,” chuckling, she took a drag on her cigar.

“What you going to do?” Derek asked, sipping on his whiskey.

“That bitch faked her own death and killed six of my men. She burned innocent children alive. Human and werewolf innocent children. This is not how the Code goes,”

“So, this is for my family too,” Derek asked in genuine curiosity.

Shrugging, Araya evaded his question. “You can think that way if you want,

“She has broken the Code on multiple occasions. It’s high time she faces the consequences now,”

Derek doesn’t know the Calaveras so well as he knows the Argents. But he has heard that Araya has a great sense of honor and loyalty, dedicating her life to upholding the Hunter's Code, treating it like the law.

Derek said nothing, just stared contemplative at Araya stoically dragging on her cigar, nicotine smell invading his lungs with each breathe. A tiny part of him wanted to believe that Araya's will to capture Kate wasn't motivated only by the Code, but also the sense of justice and compassion toward the others, especially after the mention of his family.

But that was a layer difficult to read, even with his skillful alpha abilities.

Maybe Derek was getting fond of the huntress, trying to found her soft side behind that ruthless persona? No, bulshit. The only feeling here is the extraordinary sensation of a casual, no strings attached sex. That’s it. That’s all.

Pushing away such silly thoughts, he took the last sips of whiskey, frowning to its cheap taste. “This tastes shit, and I’m still thirsty,”

An awkward silence fell over the room, and before it got any weirder, Derek decided to act.

"Alright, I think it's time to go," putting the bottle on the floor, he hopped off the bed, and started to searching for his scattered clothes in the room.

In a contemplative déjà vu scene, Araya drank in the vision of his manly physique and carved musculature moving with unexpected grace in the penumbra, his three-trunk thighs and flexing rounded ass when he bent over to pull on his black boxer briefs.

Then, she quickly reminisced her youth times, when she used to fool around with fellow hunters and have casual flings while traveling for missions and hunting parties. 

Honestly, Araya pushed aside the fact Derek is a werewolf in favor of having sex with him. The alpha is strikingly handsome, has a big dick, and is good in the sack. Besides, it was nice to have a warm, muscled body pressing against hers again, a feeling that she hasn't experienced for years. With a plus, Derek run hotter than everyone else she has ever been with.

After pull on his jeans and white tank top, lace up his boots and slung his trademark jacket over his shoulder, Derek stood up there in middle of the room for a moment, as if pondering something.

Then, he walked towards the bed where Araya’s still laying down, and grabbing on her jaw he planted a leisurely slow, deep and ardent kiss on her mouth, tasting nicotine and arousal.

"See you around, Calavera," whispering as if telling the huntress a secret, Derek grinned before turn back and heads towards the front door.

Lingering in the post-thrill of a heated, rapturous kiss, Araya chuckled out. " _Hasta la vista, lobito,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
